In a Word, Perfection
by Lady Sharmeleon
Summary: Eiko is planning something to win Zidane's affections, but will it cause more damage than she expects? (despite the description, heavily Zidane/Dagger and Steiner/Beatrix)
1. In a Word, Perfection - Chapter One

AN: This is inspired by reading far too many Christopher Stasheff books, I think. ^^ Anywayz, it's about Eiko's relentless plotting to win Zidane's affection, and how her plan back-fires. Also, Im stretching things. You'll see what I mean. Beatrix and Steiner fans, please don't kill me ^^ I'm among you, so rest assured... it's not THAT hopeless... (though I sure make it seem that way in chapter one, ne... eheheheheh... ^^  


In a Word, Perfection

  
Eiko sat in the far corner of the room, legs crossed about one another, hands clutched onto her knees, intent on coming up with something. She had been like that for five hours, and still nothing.   
"Might I ask...?" A familiar voice began.   
"No, you might not."   
The voice was silent for a moment, but eventually it got impatient, and its need to protect the little girl overthrew its need to obey her orders.   
"You can't learn something that you're not meant to be taught, it isn't..."  
"Shut up, Mog. I'm trying to concentrate."   
Her beloved moogle, or what had been her beloved moogle, now turned into merely a spirit that seemed to arise just to tell her when she was doing something wrong, quieted itself and she felt its presence leave her body.   
"You know how important this is to me, Mog..."   
Feeling its acceptance again, Mog returned. "But there are other ways..."  
"I've tried all the other ways!" She stood suddenly, arms flying in frustration. "This is the only way left! So, if you're not going to help me, then just leave me alone so I can concentrate!"   
With a defeated sigh, Mog began instructing the girl. Truthfully, she wasn't ready. She had the capacity, as a white magic user, to learn new magic, but her purpose for it might not allow her to actually use it correctly. If that's what she wanted so adamently, though, they would give it a try.   
  
  
  
  
Beatrix sat at a pub in Lindblum, staring at three glasses of alchohol. She had never had a taste for such a substance, but its presence seemed to heal her, if even the slightest bit. She peered down at the plain sword that hung at her side; far from the Save the Queen. The only reminder she had now was a rose bracelet that graced her right wrist and of course, the memories.  
Those damned memories. Always the bad ones, never the good. Always the times she had hurt or been hurt. As she allowed herself to slip beyond reason, one came back to her. Alexandria. The castle. Her sword. Her planned escape.  
It had been a good plan, really. She had intended to leave without anyone ever noticing. But someone did notice. The only one she felt she might not have been able to resist had he dared to stop her. And he did. Part of her wanted to stay and another part wanted to leave her past behind. The former part managed to win out, if only for a few more hours. She had amused him and herself, making them both think she would stay, when in reality, the perilous person she had let herself become thirsted to hurt someone else more deeply than they had ever been hurt before. Why not him?   
Beatrix shook her head. It was relentless, thinking that way, but it made her feel better. Putting up such a facade hid what she needed to hide. She hadn't liked what she had become in Alexandria, that much was true, and she didn't want anyone else to like what she had become, either. That would be her punishment. And it had worked for so long. Her distant nature kept her far from ever gaining interest in those who sought her, but more than that, something about them had always rubbed her the wrong way. Of course, she never let it show.   
Then why, with him, had she always managed to show such disdain, when in fact, she respected him more greatly than he could realize? The fact was not lost to her that the Knights of Pluto were Alexandria's big joke in the way of military forces. Yet he had made them into something the people could be proud of. They had evacuated the citizens in a time of need; a time when they were too frightened to be sure of what to do.   
So why then, had such a respect been shown so hatefully? Of course, by the time she had began wondering that, she had arrived at point where she had to force herself into believing it was only respect that she felt toward him and nothing more... Yes, she had done a very good job of not falling into any traps that night before Alexandria was attacked... a very good job indeed. What would she have let herself get into - what more pain could she have caused - had Baku not shown up when he did?   
She cursed herself aloud, catching the bartender's attention. "Is there something I can get you, Miss?"  
No one recognized her now. That was how she wanted it. Her hair had grown longer and she had dyed it a much darker brown. The eye patch was still there, but not one of such regality. The one she wore currently looked like a rag she had plucked from the streets. Her clothes were tattered and stained with dirt, her fair skin just the same. The hood from her formerly white cloak managed to conceal much of her dirt-covered face.  
"Another glass." She said simply.   
"But, Miss, you already have three glasses and they've been untouched..."   
"Do you or do you not want my business, Kind Sir?"   
"Of course, Miss. Another glass it is."   
  
  
  
Dagger lay in her room, listening to the clanking of armor in the hall. As much as she wanted to jump from her bed and tell him to silence himself, she couldn't bring herself to be quite so mean. He was upset. Years of being around him told her that. The very fact that he was pacing up and down the hall told her he was either nervous or upset, but the way his strides fell in such a quick, heavy manner gave away his emotions.   
She could also take an open stab as to why he was so upset. Though it had been three months, he had taken to pacing every now and then, ever since the day she had to reveal the truth to him.   
It had been a dreary day in Alexandria. The time for play and festivities was over, and she had to accept the responsibilities of being a queen. As early as three, a few people were lined up at her door ready to voice her concerns. Fearing for her well-being, Steiner had not let them in until six, though she had been awake nearly the entire night.   
They were citizens, it turned out, of a small village that dwelled in the forests just outside of Alexandria. Their village had been sacked and burned, and they wished to repent. The Knights of Pluto were still asleep in their barracks, but she had noticed a few of Beatrix's soldiers up and about. She had decided to put in a request to her general for a few of them to be sent to the village.  
When she had arrived at the general's quarters she knocked politely, though as queen she could have rightfully opened the door without such courtesy. No one had answered, so she checked the docks, were Beatrix had seemed to spend much of her time. The boatman was there, just as he was every morning, but instead of his usual, "Good morn, M'Lady," he presented her with a note.   
  
_-I have left Alexandria on my own will. No one had forced me. I will not be returning, so please don't attempt to follow me. I have served your country well, my queen, and I have never asked for anything in return. Now I ask that you never seek me.- _  
  
It had not been signed, but it was easy to tell who it had been from. It shocked her, and she found her feet had carried her back to the castle when she could not even recall walking there. Still in her daze, she had managed to bump into rusted armor without even hearing its clank.   
"My Queen! Please forgive me! I should have paid more attention!" He apologized quickly, extending a gloved hand to help her up. She accepted it, the letter still in hand.   
"That letter must be well worth reading, My Queen? Is it from a neighboring country? Lindblum? I noticed you received it from the man at the docks."  
She had said nothing. How could she? He had been in such a cheerful mood that entire day and she was too much of a coward to bring bad news upon him. Of course, he was an intelligent man. When Beatrix had turned up missing and word spread like wildfire among the city, he had come back to her and persisted about the note. She had let him see it, and since then, he had not presented a decent conversation with her nor anyone, for that matter.   
"Steiner..." She said quietly.   
The clanking of armor stopped abruptly as he seemed to realize what he was doing.   
"My apologies, My Queen. I wished to stand guard outside your door. Apparently my feet wished to do otherwise."   
"Yes, apparently they did..."   
He had stopped, but in an hour or so, resumed. Dagger gave up trying to sleep and peered out her window at the castle gates below. It had not yet reached seven in the morning and already a line of people crowded her doors.   
"Another day..." She said with a sigh, preparing for whatever troubles might have arisen overnight.   


  
AN: Alright, that's chapter one. Chapter two will be posted if I get any feedback, ne? Otherwise there's no reason to post it. Do me a favor and write a little comment? ^^


	2. In a Word, Perfection - Chapter Two

Eiko wore a satisfied grin as she leaned against the wall of the alley. In the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong with what she was doing, but her curious nature made her consistently wonder 'what if?'. She had convinced everyone that she had given up her chase. She had even convinced herself, for a short while. Mog had been pleased with that, to say the least, but she couldn't wear that mask any longer. The temptation to tear it away was far too great.   
As of on cue, the one she sought appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey, Eiko. Ruby said you were looking for me?"  
"Yep!" She said happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the alley. "Come and play a game of cards with me, Zidane!"   
"Cards? Uh... sure... I guess..."   
She led him to a secluded spot where a table and two chairs presented themselves. She looked over her cards and picked the strongest. She had been practicing all day, not to win in this match against Zidane, but to make it last longer. She didn't want to lose before her true purpose was fulfilled. As he concentrated on selecting his cards, making mindless conversation, she focused on him, letting everything else slip past her.   
'I wonder how Dagger is right now. Maybe I shouldn't be wasting time here... Ruby did say she needed help for the next show... and Blank was so far gone... who knows if work will ever get done... it definitely won't if I sit here...'   
Eiko's eyes widened at what she had heard but Zidane had not openly said. It had worked! It wasn't what she wanted to hear... but it had worked!   
'That's mean, though... damn... when did I get so mean? Eiko's a friend. She just wants to play a game of cards. What's wrong with that? I can put aside everything else until later....'   
"I'm glad you think that, Zidane..." Eiko nearly purred.  
He looked up. "Huh? Did I say something?"   
"Nope."   
A confused look fell upon his face, but he forced it away, pulling a coin from his pocket. It fell on red, and he placed one of his cards atop the table. Eiko, however, took a much longer time considering her move. Instead of placing a card right next to the one he had placed, she set it down on the far corner, as far away from his card as she could get.   
'Jeez... that must be some kind of new strategy. Hmm... never hurts to try something new...' Zidane placed a card nowhere within the vicinity of hers.   
Eiko smiled. Her cat and mouse game was working perfectly, not to mention the new skill Mog had taught her. Soon, she would discover Zidane's deepest wants, needs, and secrets. The thought made her smile grow even larger.   
  
  
"And you say there's no way around this?"   
"No, My Queen. I heard it with my own ears. Neither side wishes to relinquish their position."   
"What has Uncle... Regent Cid said of this matter?"   
"It's embarrassing to Lindblum, but he feels incapable of handling it alone."  
"Very well. Steiner, you will accompany me?"   
Normally she would have asked him to stay behind and watch over the city, but there were several people capable of doing that, and in his current state, she knew his lack of concentration would not allow it.   
"Of course, My Queen."   
  
  
  
"Without engineers there would be no city!"   
"And without merchants paying taxes who would provide your commission?"   
"You're useless! No one goes to Linblum to buy goods anymore!"  
"And no one goes for repairs when they can simply purchase something new!"   
"Stop this at once!" Regent Cid descended the stairs, a concerned look about him. "Now, explain the full problem to me."  
"There would be no problem if he would keep his nose out of my business!" The two men exclaimed in unison, pointing at each other.   
"Alright... perhaps... one at a time..."   
  
  
  
"Then the only way out is by foot?"   
"Yes, ma'am. The engineer's strike has prevented travel by air. No one else is qualified to run the docks."   
"I see."   
"The inn is open, however, if you wish to extend your visit to Lindblum. Though, due to the innkeeper's strike, they've raised their rates... quite considerably."   
"Is the whole city on strike?"   
"Most of them... that's why the regent asked for assistance from Alexandria."  
"Alexandria?" Beatrix asked suddenly, a slight fear slipping over her.  
"Yes. A few of our men were sent to address Queen Garnet."   
"Will she be coming here?"   
"She should be arriving shortly."   
"But I thought the air docks weren't working."   
"The regent made an exception."   
"Thank you..." She said before nearly breaking into a run down the stairs. She didn't feel like venturing out of Lindblum, but perhaps the theatre district could conceal her. She reached Tantalus' hideout, and, seeing no one around, crept inside to try and ease her fears of her disguise faltering around the queen. In a few moments, she fell into the dreamless sleep she had avoided for the past few days. 

AN: I know it's short, but it's kind of like a filler chapter. Thanks for the great comments on chapter one! Keep them coming, and I'll probably be inclined to release the next chapter a LOT sooner. Oh... and by the way... once everyone manages to get into Alexandria, things are going to get much more humorous, what with Eiko's newfound ability. ^_^ 


	3. In a Word, Perfection - Chapter Three

'What a weird move... I wonder if she's finally lost it... maybe I should talk to her or something...'   
Eiko fumed. They were on their sixth game and all Zidane had thought about was Dagger, Tantalus, and the two combined. Of course, there were those times when she was thrown into his thoughts, but they never seemed to be all that pleasant or positive.   
'She's just a kid... I should let her win....'   
"You idiot!" She growled, jumping from the chair and slamming her fist in the middle of the cards. Zidane stood, tail swishing in confusion, and gave her a puzzled look.   
'Jeez... what crawled into her pickles this morning...'   
"Grrrr... Can't you think of anything exciting!"   
"Well, I already told you I'm not that good at cards..."   
"That's not what I meant!"  
'Of course I can think of exciting stuff... nothing about cards... cards aren't exciting... well... when there's a lot at stake... but other than that... no.. they're not...'  
"Then what is to you?!"  
"What is what?"   
'Dagger is exciting... no one can debate that fact... heh heh... I'm so bad I surprise myself...'   
'You sure don't surprise me...' Eiko thought, grabbing her cards.  
"Is something wrong, Eiko?"   
"Everything!"  
'Oh... is that all? Jeez... don't need to bite my head off... it's not like I have anything to do with it... what is that thing people get... oh yeah... puberty... that must be it...'   
"Stupid pervert!"   
"What? What did I say?" He watched as she stormed down the streets.  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She called over her shoulder.   
This was useless. Mog had warned her. With all that was on Zidane's mind... or better put, all that wasn't, she'd rather not have the ability. Of course, now she was stuck with it. Mog had told her anywhere from a few hours to a few days, and she desperately hoped the former.   
Alexandria was relatively quiet. In fact, it was much like a ghost town. A few kids ran by and Eiko closed off her mind. It was easy around them, since they were traveling so fast. Every now and then, she would come upon the thoughts of small animals hunting for food. The thoughts seemed as if they were her own, but they had a different personality to them. A different tinge in her mind. Something that told her they were foreign.   
"It's a curse..." She said finally, having walked to the palace gates. Two guards stood outside and nodded courteously at her.  
"Miss Eiko, the queen is out right now."  
"Out? Out where?"  
'How the hell should I know... I'm always the last to know everything... I guess you'll ask me why she left, too, huh? Go ahead! Try it! See what I do!'  
"Lindblum." The other soldier answered.   
'I wonder if she knows... can she see it? God... this guilt... it's tearing me apart...'   
Eiko was curious as well as a risk-taker. "Why did she leave?" She asked, a smile on her face.   
'See! I knew it was coming! And how should I know? I'm not important enough to receive word of anything! Hell, if the city was getting attacked, I'd be standing in the rubble and still not know about it!'   
Eiko giggled at the first soldier's thoughts.   
"Troubles, I believe. It seems the entire city has gone on strike." The second answered.   
'I bet she can see it... she wouldn't be giving me that weird look if she couldn't... I'm busted now... jeez... and all it was was a few flowers! Is that so bad? A few flowers from the garden? Maybe I should go plant more... if the queen finds out...'   
Eiko's gaze narrowed. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" She asked, shaking her head.   
'What's that supposed to mean?' They both thought in unison as she walked away.   


  
  
"Garnet, it's so good of you to come..."   
"What kind of person would I be if I didn't, Uncle Cid? You look exhausted... have you rested yet?" Dagger asked, placing a calming hand on the regent's shoulder.  
"He's been on his feet the entire day, arguing with everyone who's on strike." Hilda answered.  
"You should rest!" Dagger scorned.   
They were standing in the regent's conference room, Dagger, Cid, Hilda, Steiner, and a few Lindblum guards. A blanket of weariness fell upon the Lindblum residents. The strike was as tiresome as it was invigorating for some.   
"How can I? If I rest, the city will turn to shambles! I swear, everyone's gone mad!"   
"Steiner and I will take care of it. I've got a perfect plan for this whole situation."   
"It's really not necessary, Garnet... I've got things under control..."  
"Do you?" Hilda challenged. "Funny you should say that," she peered out the window. "because it looks like about a dozen more people just showed up at the palace entrance."  
"Rest, Uncle Cid. And you as well, Hilda. Steiner and I will take care of everything, won't we?"   
"I know I will certainly give one-hundred percent for Lindblum, My Queen."   
"As will I." Dagger said with a nod.   
"Well... I suppose I could use some rest..."   
"You've worked hard, Uncle Cid. Let Alexandria handle this matter now..." She placed a hand on his back and led him to the royal quarters. Before he could protest, she sat him on his bed and started to leave. Within moments, he was asleep.   
"Thank you for doing this, Garnet. My husband just doesn't know when to quit."   
"I know. Uncle Cid's always been like this. Sometimes it takes a whole army just to make him say 'no' to something..." She shook her head. "but don't worry about Lindblum. Things should be cleared up by the time he awakens."   
"What do you plan on doing?"   
"Sometimes people feel more at ease when they are far away from the source of their troubles."   
"How do you hope to accomplish that? We've tried keeping them separated. It never works."  
"Yes, but what if they were separated in a different land? It's the engineers, innkeepers, and merchants who've gone on strike, am I correct?"  
"Yes, but..."   
"And the innkeepers and merchants side with one another?"  
"Yes..."   
"Then it's simple. I'll take all of the engineers back to Alexandria."   
"But what..."  
"That way, the others can clearly see that it takes a full team to operate a city. It shouldn't take them too long, either. Especially with all of the people that need the engineers for airships."   
"I suppose that might work... we haven't tried it yet, and we've tried just about everything else. You have my blessing, Garnet, and I hope everything works out."  
"Thank you. Lindblum should be back to normal in a few days at most. Where have you kept the engineers?"  
"They were all sent down to the theatre district."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but she ain't got nuthin on the queen of Alexandria! That woman is h-o-t, hot!"   
"You're married!"   
"So?"  
Beatrix awoke to the sound of men's laughter. She groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. Light shone in through a few of the cracks and she regretted choosing the top bunk.  
'How long did I sleep?' She wondered. 'Those men weren't there before...'   
Leaning to see out the entrance, she noticed that the clock they had placed in the theatre district only a few weeks prior to her arrival read 2:45.   
'It's already afternoon? The Queen must have come and gone...'   
With that assured, she climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed, straightening her hair with a gloved hand. Her eyes tried to adjust as she stepped outside.   
"Well, what have we here..." A man began.  
"A pretty broad, from the looks of it..." Another man, covered in oil, answered. "Say, sweety, I'm not married. How about you and me hitch an airship right outta' here?"   
Beatrix rolled her eyes before turning to the man. "Well, I'd certainly love to, but I've been told they aren't letting any airships through, save those belonging to royals. I suppose you're out of luck." She smiled, letting the last line sink in. The other man fell over with laughter.   
"Shut up!" He said. In an instant, the two men began brawling. She scanned the area, noticing that most of the men who now littered it were covered in dirt and oil. All engineers.   
'They must have sent them over here to separate the groups...' She turned the corner and her breath caught in her throat. Standing atop the platform, thanking the man who had directed the air cab, stood Queen Garnet, and not a few feet away from her, Captain Steiner.   
'What are they doing here?!' She wondered frantically, disappearing around the corner and trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. She pulled her hood closer about her face, and turned to one of the men.   
"Do you know who I am?" She asked.  
"Of course! You're a beautiful woman just waiting for me to sweep her off her feet."  
She should've expected a dumb answer. None of those engineers would know who she was, even if she were back in her old clothes. It was useless. She had to endure it. She resolved not to talk, nor to do anything that might rouse suspicion.   
"No... wait... that's not it..." The man continued. "You're an angel, sent from heaven to grace me with your loving presence, and you..."   
With his abrupt stop, Beatrix could openly guess what had happened. Though she had her back turned to her, she knew Garnet had made her appearance.  
"Qu....qu...." The oil-covered man began.   
"Queen Garnet!" Another finished before sinking to his knees in what Beatrix assumed was false respect, just a cover for textbook charm.   
"Oh, please. Get up! Not even the citizens of Alexandria go so far!" Dagger said, blushing.   
"Of course, ma'am! I mean... My Queen... I mean... Beautiful Woman..."   
"You will address the queen of Alexandria with more respect!" Steiner said, drawing his sword.   
"There's no need for that, Captain. Flattery isn't cause for a crime."   
The man grinned widely and Steiner gave Dagger a protective 'but I'm here to do a job, so let me do it' look. All the while, Beatrix's gaze darted from Dagger to Steiner and back again. So far, neither had said a word about her, but she doubted they had even noticed her yet.   
"Now, down to the reason I am here. Regent Cid has mentioned something about a strike?"  
"Yes, ma'am! All of us engineers, the merchants, and the innkeepers, though neither of them have any reason to for it!"   
"Well, we can discuss that later. How would you all like a free vacation for your hard work?"  
An uproar of "Yeah!" filled the large crowd.   
"How does Alexandria sound?"  
Another loud cheer.   
"Good. Regent Cid has allowed my airship to come and go as it pleases, so if you all wouldn't mind joining me..."  
There was no need to ask, Dagger knew, as the men lined up by the air cab. It would probably take two or more to get them all over to the air docks. A few people remained, two older men, who had been asleep through the entire ordeal, and a young woman. Steiner approached them, and at the sound of his booming voice, the men instantly awoke and followed their peers to air cab. The woman, however, pretended not to notice.   
"I didn't think there were any woman engineers..." Steiner began.   
Beatrix fumed. It was just like him. She wanted to argue that woman could damn well be whatever they chose, but instead, she pretended not to hear him and stared off into space.   
"Ma'am?"   
"She's with me!" Beatrix cringed at the sound of the oil-covered engineer's voice. In an instant, he was by her side, an arm draped around her. She would have pulled away, but if she could surpass a much more awkward situation, she was willing to play along. "Wherever I go, she goes, isn't that right honey?"   
Beatrix smiled and nodded, keeping her eyes downcast and her head down slightly so that her hood covered as much of her face as possible. Steiner didn't seem content in just letting them be, but he did so, nonetheless, and as soon as he had disappeared, Beatrix pushed the man away from her.   
"A tough woman, huh?" He chuckled. "Just the way I like 'em!"   
Beatrix cringed as she waited for the second air cab. Many of the men had offered to give up their seats for her on the first, but she had refused. She couldn't risk blowing her cover by sitting in a small car with both Garnet and Steiner.   
The second air cab arrived shortly after the first had departed, and she hurried onto it, putting as much space and as many men as she could between herself and the oil-covered engineer. 

  
AN: More to come! Keep those comments coming, too! They make my day! ^____^ 


	4. In a Word, Perfection - Chapter Four

AN: :::angst warning::: *scary voice from out of the blue that sounds like the female voice you always hear while standing in the lines of major attractions* Attention, readers. Be informed that the chapter you are about to read contains a high degree of angst as well as bits of personal suffering, emotional turmoil, and a high-risk level for contracting third-degree awkwardness. Reader discretion is advised. :::angst warning::: In plain English, if you can't handle situations with a lot of awkward silence and inner conflicts... well.. you really shouldn't be reading my fics, because that's what I always write about! ^^ *hides from the Steinatrix fans* It's not my fault! *dodges rotten fruit* Really! The characters do what they want! I just... write it down! (Hey, that's my story and I'm sticking to it! But on a much fluffier, happier note, try to remember that just because they're not speaking doesn't mean they're not -thinking-)

She had planned to take an inconspicuous leave right after the air cab had stopped at the main part of Lindblum. She had planned to threaten the oil-covered engineer with her sword so that he wouldn't make a big uprising. She had planned to be gone before anyone took notice. In fact, she had planned on them never taking notice. She had even planned on leaving Lindblum by foot shortly after.  
But, as she had learned early on, things never worked out the way she had planned.   
"You know, a feisty broad like you probably kills the men, am I right?" The oil-covered soldier pressured from across the small air cab.   
"You wouldn't believe." She said, a false smile playing on her face. Inside, her stomach turned.   
"Yeah... bet you got some real potential... not like most of the women... no... ten times better, I bet..."   
Who was he fooling? Beatrix could openly tell how heavily laced with innuendo his sentences presented themselves to be. Any more and she felt she might just jump out of the air cab...  
"And I bet..."   
"Stop this cab!" She yelled, ignoring the fact that the operators couldn't hear her. After a moment of silence she began to pull on the door.   
"We're nowhere near the station!" One of the engineers protested.   
"The platform isn't even that close."   
"Then I'll jump." She said as she thrust the door open. Noticing the engineer had been right, and that they were nowhere near the station and the closest platform was a considerable length away, she backed up in the cab, a path being cleared for her, and broke into a run before any of the men could stop her. Just as she ran out of space to prepare she leapt from the small vehicle, managing to clutch the side of the platform. She took the opportunity to look down.  
"Damnit!" She cursed quietly as her momentum made her continue to swing. Her grip on the side of the platform was beginning to falter.   
  
  
  
Dagger had noticed the woman jump from the cab and was now standing against the window, a look of concern upon her face.   
"We must do something!"   
"It's not safe, My Queen. And it was her decision to jump..."   
Dagger sent him a glare. Sometimes she wondered if he had a heart at all. She watched as the woman tried her hardest to get her arm further onto the platform.   
  
  
  
Beatrix had finally managed to gain a good enough hold that she could reach down with her other hand and grab her sword. Underestimating the difficulty, she slipped not once, but twice, and took a small break before trying again. She noticed that both air cabs were stalled now. Apparently her ploy to draw less attention to herself had failed miserably.   
She held her sword in her right hand and dug her fingers into the cement of the platform with her left. She looked the sword over before holding it to her chest.   
'It's no Save the Queen, but at least it has a few spells...'   
A blinding light fell upon her just as she lost her grip on the platform. Dagger turned away in horror.   
"That poor woman..."   
"Look!" One of the engineer's said, pointing to the woman. She had not fallen to her death below. Rather, she was floating effortlessly in midair. Within moments, she had set herself upon the platform. The over-enthused men in the second cab began cheering. Dagger, however, simply wore a knowing smile. As the woman turned to leave, she opened her cab door.   
"I command you to stop." Dagger said, trying to stifle a chuckle.   
Beatrix turned with nervous uncertainty, pulling her hood down even further. "With all due respect, Queen Garnet, I am not a citizen of Alexandria."   
"Yes, I am well aware of that. I'm also aware of the fact that there is only one woman I know who could pull off such a stunt and then avoid the limelight afterward. I'm here to tell you it's not going to work this time, General."   
Beatrix's eyes widened. She knew. How could she? There wasn't time for such meaningless questions, but she was frozen in place, and nothing else would come to her.   
Steiner, who had been surprised at the feat yet outwardly treating it as if any mortal could pull it off quite flawlessly, himself included, now gained a sudden, unrivaled interest in the conversation his queen was having with the woman from the streets.   
"I appreciate you granting me such a title, Queen Garnet... but I'm... I'm not the person you think I am." It was partially true. She was not the regal, courageous general she had once been.   
"Is that so? Take a look at your bracelet and tell me you are not who I believe you to be."  
"B....Beatrix...?" Steiner asked.   
Beatrix's eyes shut tightly. This wasn't happening. The world was not crashing down on her now. It was all just a bad dream. When she opened her eyes, however, she noticed her red rose bracelet and silently cursed it.   
"Alexandria is still a part of you, General Beatrix. Please, I'm asking you as your friend, not your queen. Please, come back home."   
She waited for Steiner to pitch in something, but he never did. His eyes were fixated on her, and she could see the pain he tried to hide behind them. That alone made it easy for her to refuse.   
"I cannot. I've done far too much damage."  
"Then you can make up for it. All I'm asking is a day at most, Beatrix. Come back to Alexandria for a day. If it does not suit you, then so be it. I will ask nothing further of you."   
Beatrix thought seriously for a moment, gaze downcast. She owed them - all of them - for the pain she had caused them. She wanted to make it up to them, but she felt that by being around them - anywhere near them - she could scarcely do so. Surely they didn't feel toward her the same as they had before she left.   
"A day. But I can promise nothing more. And if you don't mind, I'll walk to the airship."   
  
  
  
'Wonder what kinda weaponry she's got under that skirt... holy fortress! I've never seen such a prime cut in my existence...'  
"For the love of God, will all of the perverted men in this stupid town just STOP THINKING!!!" Eiko yelled.   
The man seated at the bar looked up from his previous endeavor of watching the waitress.   
'You did choose to go to a bar, Eiko...' Mog began.   
"You're not helping!" In an instant, she hopped down from the bar stool and stormed out the door, bumping into Zidane.   
'Jeez... another pretty woman just throwing herself at me... too bad I'm already taken... well.. it depends...'   
"Not you again!" Eiko growled, picking herself up from the ground.   
'Oh... it's just Eiko...'   
"Just Eiko? JUST Eiko? How can you say that?"  
"Say what? Huh? I didn't say a word!"  
'I was thinking it, but.... hey... wait a minute... that's not the first time she's done that today...'   
"Um... eheh... time for me to get going!" Eiko smiled sweetly and turned to flee.   
"Hold on a second, Eiko. Can you...?"   
She let out a sigh. "Let's just say I'm tired of hearing about all of Dagger's 'fine-looking' body parts and I'm glad you don't say half of the things you think..."   
Crimson swept Zidane's face.   
"Oh please. It's not as bad as most of the stuff I've heard today."   
"But why were you...?"  
"Personal reasons." She smiled sadistically. "Now don't you wish you could read minds?"   
Zidane nodded, already preoccupied as he watched an airship come into view. The Invincible. Or, as it had so lovingly been called, the giant eye in the sky that blew up, among many other places, Alexandria. Circling the castle, the ship manuevered its way to the harbor. At first, it had seemed too large to fit, but it managed to land easily in the water. Zidane rushed toward the palace.   
"Hey!" Eiko yelled, chasing after him.   
  
  
  
A very awkward silence had presented itself on the airship. Beatrix had sat with the others, which Dagger commended, as she had thought the former general would surely choose someplace secluded and as far away from them as she could manage. She had watched the woman and seen the way she would ocasionally look up, only to be met by what she imagined to be a hurt-filled glare from Steiner, and her heart ached.   
She had never really understood why Beatrix had left, but she had never hated her for it. She was positive she had good reasons, and she was content in believing just that. However, she couldn't say the same for Steiner. She figured, if Beatrix ever returned, that he would at least speak to her, try and get her to stay, but thus far, he had made no such attempts. It was unlike him, and that was what made Dagger's heart ache all the more.   
She was relieved when they finally reached the harbor, and in fact, she was the first to depart from the ship. She couldn't stand the tension. Even the engineers, who had raised such a ruckus previously, had been silent the entire trip, save a few coughs and sneezes.   
Upon reaching the top of the steps, she turned, an irritated look set upon her face. "We may all stand in silence for quite sometime if none of you chooses to talk. Should that happen, there's a great chance none of us will ever leave this harbor. I don't care what you say to each other, but something, anything... please.." Her words were general and indirect, yet she stared straight at Steiner and Beatrix when she spoke them.   
The engineers looked at each other and began talking heartily, eventually walking past Dagger and into the palace. Beatrix had managed to mix herself in the crowd and had disappeared after a while. Steiner had followed quietly behind the masses, taking the opposite direction of Beatrix.   
Dagger let out a silent scream. 'That wasn't what I had in mind!' With a final sigh, she too, entered the palace, resolving simply to stay out of other people's business. Beatrix's stubborn nature would win out, she would avoid everyone and everything while staying in Alexandria, and as soon as the day was up, she would leave. It was best not to meddle in such determined affairs, and besides, she had other duties to attend to. 

AN: Ya know what... I hate comments. Yep... hate 'em. Don't want 'em. Despise 'em. No comments for me! Nope! Nope! Nope! (And if you believe that... well... stop it right now! You're scaring me! ^^ I do want comments, ne? You guys have been great with them so far! Only received I think, one or two on chapter three. I didn't give it much time, though. I would've waited until later to post more, but truth be told, I had it finished already. So, do a starving author a favor, ne?) 


	5. In a Word, Perfection - Chapter Five

AN: This chapter is rather short. I've been a bit busy, and I didn't just want to rush into things with the palace. This is yet another filler chapter. ^^ 

  
Dagger sat patiently amidst the endless conversation the engineers seemed to have with one another. So far, none had seemed to notice the fact that the merchants nor the innkeepers were around. She wondered if they would ever notice. Perhaps she would have to entertain them as guests in her home until she grew old, and by that time, Lindblum would no longer need her help.   
She sighed, not noticing how loud she had been. The men silenced and awaited a speech from the queen of Alexandria. Dagger was grateful for a moment she could finally take a short leave.   
"If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I'd like to get some fresh air." They all stood from their chairs and bowed curtly as she left the room with as much grace as she had entered it. Continuing at a leisurely pace, she walked out to the docks and dismissed the guards so she could be alone. At the top of the steps she sat, no regard for the new gown she had acquired to entertain the engineers. Another sigh escaped her lips.   
"You know, I really don't give you enough credit..."   
The familiar voice caused a warm smile to grace her features. She didn't even have to turn to know Zidane was no doubt leaning against one of the newly bought statues, a smug grin plastered on his face.   
"Credit for what?" She said as loftily as she could manage, not bothering to face him and trying to hide her amusement.   
"Oh, you know... this and that..."   
This time she was not able to refuse the small chuckle that forced its way out of her. An amused glimmer shone in her once weary eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know, sir. Would you mind elaborating?"  
Eiko stood off to one side, not bothering to make her presence known.  
'Ugh... this is so stupid...' she thought. 'Just get it over with already!'   
Truth be told, she was happy for Dagger. Obviously, she still desired Zidane, but the latest circumstances had led her to believe he was much more suited for Dagger than herself.   
Dagger's and Zidane's thoughts reeled through her mind faster than she could collect them. It gave her quite the headache, and she took her leave, deciding to try again with Zidane later. She had not yet lost all hope, and she at least wanted to make it known that if things with Dagger didn't work out, she would be there, waiting patiently, though she doubted she would wait forever.   
Not noticing Eiko's departure, nor for that matter, her arrival, Zidane continued, no longer relying on the statue for support. He approached Dagger slowly.   
"Well... that dress... it must've cost you... what... 5,000 gil?" He asked smugly.  
"10,000," she replied, attempting to match his smug tone.   
"Yeah... 10,000. Like I said." By now he stood above her, looking down at her. Still she refused to turn toward him. "And you didn't seem to mind plopping down on the wet cement."  
Dagger looked at her gown. In truth, she hadn't really thought about it when she sat down. Now the elaborate gown was starting to carry more water than she thought she could bear. If she were to stand, she feared the weight of the water would pull her back down.   
"And have you nothing to say on that subject?"  
Zidane's grin stretched across his face as he purposefully fell to the cement, right in the middle of a mud puddle, splashing mud onto the previously undamaged parts of her gown. "Nothing at all, My Lady."   
  
  
  
Eiko stretched and began to relax for the first time in several hours. Luckily for her, the inn keeper was asleep, so his thoughts did not register within her mind. She had simply crept quietly up the stairs and into one of the vacant rooms, falling atop the irresistible bed. She was now sprawled across it, smiling.  
'"Finally, some peace and quiet!"   
As she began to drift to sleep, something entered her mind. At first, she believed it to be her own dreams, but the personality gave off much more of a strong-willed, passionate, and stubborn aura than that of her own.   
'What am I doing here? I shouldn't be anywhere near Alexandria. I shouldn't be anywhere near the queen or near him. Leaving now would be the best idea... but I promised her. One thing I would never do is break my promise to my queen. My queen? I have no right to call her that anymore...'   
Eiko groaned and pulled herself to her feet. With as much as the person in the next room thought, she would never get any sleep. Groggily she dragged her feet across the hall and knocked on the door.   
"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, can you just... go to sleep sometime soon?" She hardly wished to bother with formalities anymore.   
The door opened slowly and Eiko immediately recognized the woman standing before her. She may have been dressed differently, but there was no mistaking her.   
"You're..."   
'The woman... who can't even really be given such a distinguished title... who turned her back on Alexandria? Yes, that would be me...'   
"No, that wasn't what I was going to say..."   
"Excuse me?"  
"Uh... nothing... you're Beatrix, right?"   
'Unfortunately...'   
"Why do you say that?" Eiko forgot once again that Beatrix had never actually said anything.   
"I don't recall saying anything..."  
"Sorry. I'm just... yeah... I haven't had enough sleep today, is all. So... why'd you return to Alexandria?"  
'Because I was forced to... or perhaps because I actually wanted to return? No... it must not be the latter. And even if it was...'  
'Jeez... she thinks WAY too much!' Eiko tapped her foot impatiently.   
"A request from the queen."   
"Oh, right. Dagger. Are you going to be staying here... and... why aren't you at the palace?"  
'Because the palace is too awkward of a place for me to even consider being...' her spoken answer was calm and reserved. "Yes, I am staying here, and I am not staying at the palace because I am a commoner now. I relinquished my position as general, therefore I have no right."   
Eiko grinned. For once, she actually enjoyed being able to read someone's mind. Especially when that someone's thoughts contradicted their words and actions.   
"I bet Dagger doesn't see it that way. I'll bet she wants you to stay."  
"Yes, she gave that impression."   
"I'll bet she wants to know why you left in the first place."   
'Why I left? Now there's a good question... she may have to keep wondering, though... I'm not even sure of why I left... but it was... the right thing to do. Had I stayed, what would have happened? They respect me for who I am when I'm a general, but I can't be a general all the time...'   
Eiko snickered. This was going to be fun. She mentally kicked herself for never thinking of it before. The palace! There were bound to be some interesting thoughts there! And perhaps if she could interpret them and harness her power so that she could only receive the thoughts she felt worthy, then maybe Zidane wouldn't be as far away as he seemed!   
"Come to the palace with me!"   
Beatirx was slightly taken aback my the child's straightforwardness.   
"I'm feeling a bit fatigued."  
'Time must have permitted me to become a better liar, it seems...'   
"Oh, come on! You can't fool me! There's time for sleep later. If you don't go, I'll sit out here and pester you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
'Anything would be better than facing them again.'   
Eiko clearly sensed the fear driving the woman's thoughts and she smiled once again. As long as she could get her to say yes, she could use Beatrix as her guinea pig for all of the experiments she pleased without the former general even having to know about them.   
"I suppose it would be hard for someone trying to obtain sleep... and I also can guess that you're rather relentless?" Beatrix smiled slightly, just enough to crack the cold expression she had worn previously.   
"Yep." Eiko nodded, grabbing Beatrix's gloved hand. She was surprised at the strength of the young girl and she had to keep a quick pace just to avoid being dragged behind her.   
They walked briskly through the square and Beatrix noticed the girl's eyes close tightly. A few times, she even shook her head, as if ridding herself of something. Beatrix looked around but found nothing overly peculiar.   
"Good day Miss Eiko, are you..."   
They reached the palace gates and were immediately greeted by two guards.   
'That's... isn't that... that's... it's...' Eiko was amused by the guard's reaction to Beatrix's presence, but she didn't have the time to waste.   
"The general and I want to walk around a bit. You could arrange that, right?"   
'Ex-general...'   
Eiko wanted to glare at the woman beside her, but she kept her eyes on the guards, smiling at them sweetly. Her bow seemed to give her an extra glimmer of innocence.   
"Of course, Miss Eiko, General Beatrix... come right in." They pushed the gate open from the center, a guard on each side. Eiko was hardly willing to wait until it was open completely to step beyond its boundary. Beatrix, however, waited patiently as if she had all the time in the world.   
'I shouldn't be here... if I were to run now, I could probably get a good distance before she gained on me. I may be older than her, but I'm not that old...'   
Eiko let out a groan as she raced back to Beatrix and grabbed more of her wrist than her hand, pulling her up the stairs and inside the palace. 

AN: As always, comments are welcome. Oh... and I'm considering writing an omaké when this fic is done, since I got such a response about everyone's thoughts. It will include the main cast from Final Fantasy IX, as well as some of the minor players. If you would like to read that, just let me know by saying so in your review! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
